


Harvests

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [9]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Destruction, Drabble, Gen, Genocide, Not Happy, Planet Destruction, Series, regenex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about Harvests...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvests

_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about Harvests: _If you find yourself on a planet scheduled for Harvesting, a) why did you even go there in the first place? and b) leave immediately. Hitching a ride on a Vogon ship is preferable to being Harvested._

What it doesn't say is that Harvests were not always the mostly painless procedures they are today. The first Harvest lasted weeks, accidentally included five thousand Splices, and required an Aegis blockade around the planet to keep the planet's inhabitants from fleeing. It also nearly turned the Entitled against the idea altogether. 

Nearly.


End file.
